Realms and relatonships
by The Terra
Summary: sequel to the blackest of them all
1. A reaction of sorts

When Vince finally got home, his wife was in tears

When Vince finally got home, his wife was in tears. Shane had decided to stay at the hospital for awhile, and would come home later with friends.

"You watched, didn't you?" He asked. Linda nodded, and Vince hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe it….Stephanie…she's so thin. She looks like she's ill…….," Linda started, "Is Triple H okay?"

"Hunter's fine. He got taken to hospital, and Shane's there with him. The Undertaker's followers dropped Chyna off, and we also took her to hospital. But she had a letter from The Undertaker, for Triple H. He was silent after that, but wouldn't tell us what was in it."

Linda started shaking, and Vince held her tighter.

"I hope Stephanie's okay," she whispered softly.

"Don't worry, she can take care of herself, you know that," Vince finished.

Linda sat down on the couch, and Vince made them both a coffee.

He switched on the episode of RAW that Linda had taped only a few hours before.

They watched it again and again, still unable to fully believe what they saw.

When Shane came in 3 hours later they were still sitting there, mesmerized by what they were watching. He walked across the room, and switched off the TV, to get their

Attention.

"Dad, Mom, go to bed," he said slowly.

They got up obediently and walked to their room. Shane observed them carefully, there was something wrong with them, and it made him feel bad, because he knew what it was, and he couldn't do a thing about it.


	2. Training tricks

Mark stood in the shadows of a large room

Mark stood in the shadows of a large room. He was watching his wife, who was being taught basic wrestling moves and holds, after he had insisted on it the night before.

He was quite pleased at her progress, she had only started this morning, and she had perfected nearly all the assigned moves. ~ _She's good, better than I thought_ ~ he said quietly to himself, before walking across the room, and sliding into the ring that Stephanie and the trainer were standing in. Stephanie watched him intently, and smiled when he walked over to her. 

"I'm going to watch you and Belle have a little match, okay?" he stroked her cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

"Sure," she said, blushing slightly. Mark nudged her to the middle of the ring.

"Let the match begin," He said in a majestic voice, and stepped into the corner. It was a quick match, and Stephanie pinned her trainer quickly, after applying numerous chokes and holds. Mark helped her to her feet, and looked her in the eye.

"You did well, little princess, now you go on to better competition."

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked, slightly worried.

"Now, you face me."

"She can't, you've annihilated lots of people in better shape than-" Belle was abruptly stopped when he master asked her for silence. "Sorry, m'lord, I'll ref the match." She apologized.

"I have to fight you now-," Stephanie started, her fear was showing, and Mark saw it in her clear blue eyes."

"Don't worry, princess, I'm not gonna hurt you - too badly," he said reassuringly, in a good natured tone, and pushed her back to the center of the ring.

Belle tapped the officials bell, and the match started. Mark threw a well aimed punch at Stephanie, which caught her in the jaw, and she stepped back into the ropes. He tried to clothesline her over the top rope, but she ducked, and pulled his legs out from under him, snapping his neck across the ropes. She quickly put him in an ankle lock, but he shook her off, and walked across the ring towards her. As she got up, she felt his arm smash across the base of her neck, driving the wind out of her in a vicious clothesline. ~ _Resilient_ ~ Mark thought, as she quickly tried to get straight up from his attack. She caught him off guard, with a legsweep, and climbed to the top of the turnbuckle, before executing a perfect back flip , much like a moonsault, and landing directly on his stomach. She tried to pin him, but just before the 3 count, he flipped her over, and used his weight to pin her to the mat. The breath had been knocked out of her when he flipped her, and she couldn't breathe. 

"Good one, little princess, you almost got me," he whispered into her ear softly after the three count, and rolled off her, sitting upright, and pulling her into his arms. 

Stephanie sighed, she was hurt, but now Mark was being kind to her again, and tended to her injured wrist, which she didn't remember how she hurt.

"Come on up to dinner, you've been practicing down here all day. You need something to eat," Mark said once he had iced her wrist, and wrapped it with a bandage, then helping her to her feet, "It's been a long day, and from what I just saw you're doing well."


	3. Paybacks a bitch......

"Dad, Mom

"Dad, Mom?" Shane asked, poking his head thorough the door of his parents room.

"Yeah?" Linda asked sleepily, not opening her eyes at all.

"I'm going to the hospital. Hunters being released today."

"That's okay," Vince said, sitting up slightly, "Have a good time.

Shane rolled his eyes and left the house. On the way to the hospital, he thought about his sister, and how she had been behaving lately. She seemed like a different person to the Stephanie he used to know, she dressed differently, she acted differently, and she was so much more aggressive than she used to be. Not that he doubted she could have done that at any time she wanted to, but now everyone, including Vince, was scared of The Ministry. They were completely in control, and no one could stop them at the moment.

He pulled up at the hospital, and hurried into the building. He the went straight to Hunters room.

"Hey, Shane O, what's up?" Hunter asked, looking at the expression on his friend's face.

"Nothing…..except 'Taker and his wife almost killed another of our Superstars."

"Wha?!" Hunter started. Shane looked at him in amazement.

"Didn't you watch SmackDown last night?"

"Nah, damn sedatives," Triple H grumbled, " what happened?"

"Undertaker jumped Steve Last night, then he injured Test real bad. He's also in hospital."

"Damn….we gotta do something about this. How about you register a match with Lita vs Stephanie, one on one."

"Mom didn't want Steph hurt, but we've got to stop this. Okay, I'll make the match, but first, lets get out of here."

"Agreed, the food in this place is the pits." Hunter said enthusiastically Shane laughed at his tone of voice, and helped him carry his stuff to the car.


	4. Two happy participants

"Excuse me, M'lord, M'lady, Shane McMahon has asked me to tell you, that Stephanie is in a match against Lita tonight

"Excuse me, M'lord, M'lady, Shane McMahon has asked me to tell you, that Stephanie is in a match against Lita tonight. He said if you have any problems to go see him in his office," Michael Cole spat out hastily 

"Do us a favor, tell Shane that we're fine with that," Mark said to Michael, patting the younger man on the shoulder.

"One more thing, umm… you and the ministry aren't allowed to be at ringside, or interfere, even though it is no DQ, or M'lady will be injured seriously."

"Go on, tell Shane that we said we're both fine with it, " Mark continued, looking down into his wife's sparkling blue eyes. She smiled at him, and then turned to Michael Cole. 

"Go on, hurry up and tell him."

*********************************************************************

"Excuse me, Mr McMahon," Michael Cole tapped on a door.

"Come in, and please don't call me that, it makes me think you're asking my father," Shane replied.

"Your sister has agreed to the match, and so has her husband."

"Good, she is going to get beaten to the baddest, I can't wait to see how her husband acts, probably ditch her on the spot." He paused momentarily, " Poor Steph," he continued, and Michael saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Notify the participants of the match when it is held, and tell them to get ready."


End file.
